


Brave Boy

by SnakeyShirogane



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Gen, a deer, the ship is arguable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeyShirogane/pseuds/SnakeyShirogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, there was a boy.<br/>This boy was not so old, perhaps almost in middle school.<br/>He was a brave boy...</p><p>Written like a children's storybook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Boy

Once, there was a boy.  
This boy was not so old, perhaps almost in middle school.  
He was a brave boy. But not so brave in the ways one would expect; other children picked on him and called him coward, and the boy would cry so often. The boy could hear what people thought of him, of others, and he would have to be comforted by his siblings and told how he was not a monster because of his eye color.  
And then he would go to school, and he would cry when he heard the other kids’ thoughts with his bright red eyes and be called a wimp and a baby and a monster.  
But he was brave. He didn’t know it yet, is all.

One day, the boy ran to the woods. He couldn’t stand what cruel things people said in their minds, and couldn’t stand all their thoughts blocking up his own like dirt in a gutter.  
Animals had always been his friends. He could hear them talk in their simplistic, straightforward way, without badmouthing behind people’s backs. The boy could remember a dog he had loved so much as his best friend, who wouldn’t bully him, when he did not have the red eyes of a monster and the cloud of others’ anger in his head.  
This brave young boy quickly found himself lost in the forest. And then he cried, because his family who loved him so much would worry about him, and then he’d make even the ones he loved sad, and he might never be found out in the wild.  
A deer approached the boy, emerging from the bushes. “Hello, child,” it said.  
“Hello, Mister Deer,” he replied, wiping his eyes with the oft-tearstained sleeve of the hoodie. It would have to get washed again, he thought.  
“Are you lost?” it asked.  
“Yes,” said he, “I must find my way home, or my family will worry.”  
“I do not know where your home or your family are,” said the deer, “but I know of a monster who lives in a cottage, who has been alone for very long.”  
“A monster?” The boy did not like the idea of a monster lurking in the woods, even if it was very lonely. Books would always tell of big evil monsters who ate small children like him.  
“Yes, a little monster, small as you. She is always so sad and lonely, and she wears a blindfold around her eyes so that no one may gaze into them.”  
“This monster does not seem so bad,” he said. “Does she have a family?”  
“No,” said the deer, taking steps down the animal-trodden path through the woods. “She has not, for a very long time.” And he thought that was so very unfortunate.  
“Can you take me to her, Mister Deer?”  
“Follow me, then, child. Her home is not far off.”

And so the boy followed the deer deeper into the forest, until the road curved towards a very small house, much smaller than his own, painted a nice clean cream color. And he could hear what the little monster thought from outside the house.  
He could hear how very sad and lonely she was. But above all, he thought, a person should never feel so bad. He wanted to help the little monster.  
The brave boy summoned up all of his courage, took a very deep breath, and knocked on the worn old door. “Hello?” He called. The door had no lock, and it slowly swung even just with his little knock. He could hear panic and a thump, and quickly he entered, thinking of when people would forget his sister was around and trip over her.  
The door opened, and he saw a girl a bit older than he kneeled on the dusty floor. She wore no shoes and a ruffled dress like the heroine of a storybook his older sister liked.  
“If I look you in the eye,” She cried, “...turn to stone,”  
And the brave boy smiled and he heard her familiar sadness and the monster shrieked in her small voice, covering her eyes with her hands. And he thought, couldn’t it be like a storybook, and he said, with confidence, kneeling in front of her, “I’ve been living afraid as well, afraid I’d turn to stone.  
“But wouldn’t the world be so much better without that fear?”

And, somehow, he could feel that things would be happy.

 

 

 

Once, there was a boy.  
This boy was not so old, perhaps almost in middle school.  
He was a brave boy. But not so brave in the ways one would expect; other children picked on him and called him coward, and the boy would cry so often. The boy could hear what people thought of him, of others, and he would have to be comforted by his siblings and told how he was not a monster because of his eye color.  
And then he would go to school, and he would cry when he heard the other kids’ thoughts with his bright red eyes and be called a wimp and a baby and a monster.  
But he was brave. He didn’t know it yet, is all.

...  
“Can you take me to her, Mister Deer?”  
“Follow me, then, child. Her home is not far off.”

And so the boy followed the deer deeper into the forest, until the road curved towards a very small house, much smaller than his own, painted a nice clean cream color. And he could hear what the little monster thought from outside the house.  
He could not understand all of it, but he could tell it was sad. So very sad and so very lonely that he almost cried right there for her. But above all, he thought, a person should never feel so bad. He wanted to help the little monster, who was so full of sorrow that she wished to stop existing.  
The brave boy summoned up all of his courage, took a very deep breath, and knocked on the worn old door. The door had no lock, and it slowly swung even just with his little knock, and quickly he entered.  
The door opened, and he saw a girl a bit older than he kneeled on the dusty floor, with her head in her hands and sobbing. She wore no shoes and a ruffled dress like the heroine of a storybook his older sister liked.  
“Today, tomorrow, and yesterday,” she cried, “I had a dream that this wide world was easily crumbled.”  
And the brave boy placed his small hands on her shoulders and he heard her familiar sadness and the monster shrieked in her small voice, covering her eyes with her hands. And he felt her unfathomable, depthless misery, and he said, “It’s okay, don’t cry,” in his most confident voice he could muster.

And, somehow, he could feel that things ~~would could~~ won’t—

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a kids' book styled work, so this is kind of an experiment (that I'm posting at 2 AM before I can regret it). Is this any good? I used some weird grammatical structure at parts, so I hope nobody got lost, haha. (And I'm not used to AO3's uploading system yet.)  
> Some lines were directly taken from Kuusou Forest and Shounen Brave.  
> Please review!


End file.
